


This Love was Accidental

by PoorUnfortunateSoul



Series: OiHina Week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa never meant to fall in love, but it wasn't like he regretted it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love was Accidental

**Author's Note:**

> Title Credit - Break Your Little Heart /// All Time Low

It wasn't like any movie he'd ever seen. It wasn't fluffy feelings and laughing giddily after a first kiss. 

  
  
It was more of an "oh shit, I'm royally fucked" kind of moment. Which, no matter what Iwaizumi says, is not an overreaction for falling for his enemy's best friend.  

  
  
The worst part was, it wasn't a gradual thing. If it was, he could've stopped it from happening. But it wasn't. 

  
  
One moment, he was a nuisance with that fucking jump of his, and the next he was a sight Oikawa never wanted to stop seeing. It was quickly, effortless and unstoppable.  

  
He'd never been so surprised in his life as he was when Hinata explained that falling for Oikawa had been the same for him. With extra 'wah's and 'you know?'s, in ordinary Hinata fashion.

  
  
The weeks of pining and wondering if he and Kageyama, or maybe Suga, or Kenma or really anyone Hinata interacts with really, was already speaking for him, seem ridiculous now. 

  
  
With the shorter of the two tucked under his arms now, it's obvious that this was how it was supposed to be, accidental love or not.


End file.
